Adventures Again
Burn and Evio D'e ended up being sent to the underworld over images of Zeltron smugglers smuggling explosives to help arm Rocket Droids that decimated recent Naval fleets stationed around planets the Republic was already losing control of and a rumored Dark Apprentice controlling them, a major worry of the council. They both had long Jedi robes of brown with Burn still in his pajamas underneath. The duo searched for the smugglers, in contact with Lock through earcommlinks. The duo approached a night club with tons of Zeltrons hanging out outside making it suspect. The duo walked in and were surprised by the tons of Zeltrons. A female Zeltron approached Burn and said Hi handsome. Burn sensed their intent and gestured at them with the force saying You want to leave me alone. and the Zeltron said I want to leave you alone- peace out bro. and left. Burn and Evio snuck into a back room and suddenly ran into a female Zeltron with a big knife and a blaster pistol in the other hand. Burn activated his Lightsaber as did Evio and the duo redirected incoming blast bolts. The Zeltron took off left through tons of hidden corridors with loads of spice boxes in the middle of them all. Burn and Evio chased relentlessly, digging into the force to mildly increase their speed. Burn saw them going for a final door and contacted Lock. As the female Zeltron went outside they kicked an approaching Lock in the head and elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and pushed him into a puddle and continued on. Evio stopped and helped Lock. Burn continued chasing. The Zeltron fired blasts at Burn which he easily parried back into the direction of them, striking the blaster out of their hands. They stopped and threw their knife at Burn who parried that also, still running at them. The Zeltron then ran into a small alley and grabbed two broken pipes and swung them at Burn who cut each one in half and then force pushed the Zeltron against a wall and then deactivated his lightsaber and helped them up but still holding them tight against the wall. Burn started to use force call at Yarn and Evio so they could find him but then ceased as he got a headache from hardly training in telepathic abilities as much as recommended or common. Burn decided he would do so tomorrow. The Zeltron started to release their infamous pheromones http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pheromone and seduce Burn. Burn raised mental shields, wondering how long he could hold out. Burn called for Lock then Evio at his earcommlink. Burn was giving out and said Freak it. and struck the Zeltron across the neck with the back of his hand, hard, tricking their brain into thinking the blood flow was too high and knocking them out to prevent damage, a technique Burn had learned from his past temporary service with The Republic Navy when he temporarily left the Order for a few weeks as the Navy needed his help constantly to overcome a new mercenary CIS squadron which they eventually beat with Burn's help and ability to with deep meditation, strike force fear into the hearts of enemies and create illusions of more Republic ships then there were. Burn then dropped his mental shields and decided he could himself complete the mission alone if they wouldn't help and started to revitalize the Zeltron with the force and got down to their level, raising strong mental barriers again and asked Who is running this? and the Zeltron bit their lip until Burn started choking them and said WHO IS RUNNING THIS? and they coughed and said Apprentice Zash! and Burn ceased choking them, got up, lifted them up and put them in a dumpster and closed the lid as they struggled to climb out the heaps of trash. Burn walked away, considering that pay back for running. Burn returned to the club and asked for Zash. Zash, a male Zeltron emerged from a private room with 2 armed Zeltron guards. He was bald and demanded What do you want? Burn simply used the force to close all the exit doors and ionize the security cameras with a few hand gestures and then with a sweeping action with his hand knocked the blasters right out of the hands of the guards and then force tripped them and pinned them down. Burn then rolled the pinned guards into each other, head-first, knocking them out. Burn then concentrated and attempted to force stun the apprentice who simply watched and placed his hand out, absorbing the stun's energy into his Sith artifact rings. Burn noticed the apprentice reaching for their lightsaber and punched them in the stomach causing them to double over and then landed his elbow down on their head, sending them face down. All the people in the room got down or fled to private rooms. Burn took a beer bottle, shattered it against the table and lifted up the apprentice, pinned them against the wall with the force and impaled them with it and then force stunned everybody else in the room after minutes of concentrating and then he took the body of the male, carried it over to an alley near by and stuffed it in a trash can. Burn then turned the corner and found a limping Lock being ushered along by Evio. Lock had a busted/split lip and head emerged from his forehead as his eye swelled and became black. Burn didn't realize at first how much the Zeltron had injured them and then walked over to the duo and said Target terminated. and Lock was carried back to the Temple over Evio and Burn's shoulders. Burn eventually did get his bagel and sleep. The End Next Brace for Burn